Ties That Bind
by creativedelight8
Summary: Picking up after the engagements of Elizabeth and Jane, it focuses on the friendship between Georgiana Darcy and Elizabeth while including other beloved characters.
1. Chapter 1

_My dearest sister Georgiana,_

_ I desire this letter finds you well as you stay at Rosings Park. I hope you have found something pleasing to occupy the monotonous time there; perhaps you have been practicing our aunts beloved piano-forte as she carries on about the supposed proficiency both Anne and herself might have possessed. The next time we meet you must entertain me with the new repertoire your instructor left. How proud I am of your musical talent._

_ It may have come to your attention that our aunt left on urgent business without notice. It is for that reason I have wrote to you, as I will discuss the details of the business._

_ Our aunt arrived here late but three nights ago, proceeding to call upon Miss Elizabeth Bennet in the middle of the night. From Miss Elizabeth's account our aunt demanded an audience with her with the sole purpose of ascertaining whether Miss Elizabeth and I were engaged to be married. Miss Elizabeth said we were not then our aunt declared that Miss Elizabeth and I could never enter into such a bond for I was to be married to our cousin Anne. Miss Elizabeth told our aunt she would never make such a promise and ushered her out. Sister, I can hardly believe Miss Elizabeth's boldness, to stand up to such a lady as Lady Catherine and defend herself and family takes great strength and independence, qualities I have come to admire greatly in Miss Elizabeth. _

_ After Miss Elizabeth sent our aunt away she could not sleep therefore went outside to clear her head. Back at Netherfield, Lady Catherine stopped with the same purpose of asserting I never offer my hand to Miss Elizabeth for she is far too beneath me. I took no heed and sent her on her way, but not before I told her of my admiration of Miss Bennet, much to her dismay. I also desired to clear my head in the early morning air, hoping perhaps that Miss Bennet would follow in the same suit. As I walked I saw through the fog a figure passing through the pastures._

_ It was Miss Elizabeth. When we met she relayed to me of her meeting with Lady Catherine. I told her I had renewed hope in her affections and renewed my sentiments for her, also asking for her hand. Georgiana, you are to have a sister for she expressed mutual love and consented to my offer. My heart has never been lighter. To know Miss Elizabeth is to be my wife, there is no pleasanter feeling in the world for there is no one like Miss Elizabeth in the world. She is exactly the wife and friend that I need, for we compliment each other in every way. I do love her ardently; to have her express her love was almost too much for my heart. _

_ I then went to Mr. Bennet to ask permission for his daughter's hand. He consented with one condition, that I care and love his daughter with my utmost ability. I ensured him it was now my life's mission. He wanted to know if I was worthy enough for his favorite daughter so he talked with Miss Elizabeth who came out with the news that our engagement is official. _

_ Such is the reason I have decided to stay in Netherfield for an additional two weeks to be with Miss Elizabeth for I do not wish to part with her yet. Business in London can wait. In the midst of my joy I have forgotten to inform you that Charles and Miss Jane Bennet are also engaged. They certainly are a happy couple as well. I will soon write again to convey a plan for myself and you._

_ With all my love,_

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Georgiana Darcy sat on her plush bed in the guest suite at Rosings Park, clutching the letter from her brother to her chest. Her infectious smile light up her face as she fell back in glee onto the bed. She knew the moment her brother first mentioned Miss Elizabeth he was smitten. Seeing their interactions at Pemberly made it clear to Georgiana that Miss Elizabeth felt the same. It was obvious to Georgiana through the way their eyes locked on each other or the way Miss Elizabeth's subtle glances followed Fitzwilliam that they would be together one day. It helped that Georgiana admired Miss Elizabeth and considered her a wonderful friend. Georgiana put the letter on the armoire next to her bed and rushed out the room, her blonde hair swishing behind her. She skipped through the elegant corridors and stairwells to the breakfast room, pausing to regain her composure at the entrance to the breakfast room. Walking properly into the fantastically designed room it surprised Georgiana to find her aunt at the table.

"Ah, dear Georgiana, sit down." Lady Catherine de Bourgh commanded.

"When did you return from your trip?" Georgiana asked sipping her tea.

"Last night." Came the gruff reply

"And was it pleasant?" Feigning naivety, Georgiana put on her best innocent look and smiled at her aunt. Lady Catherine looked up slowly from her food with a sneer.

"Very."

"How wonderful! What was your business?" Georgiana ignored the harsh reply, continuing on with her naivety in which she employed sincerely.

"Too many questions for a proper young girl. You must learn to hold your tongue. Tell me, Georgiana, have you received correspondence from your brother lately?" Georgiana could tell Lady Catherine was fishing for information.

"No, I have not, but I dearly hope to hear from him soon." Georgiana lied, though it had not been in her upbringing to do so yet it was not wise to tell Lady Catherine so otherwise.

"Good, perhaps he did heed my advice." Lady Catherine muttered under her breath.

"Pardon, did you say something?" Georgiana asked, eyes wide in youthful gleam.

"No." The rest of the morning passed in awkward silences. Georgiana tried playing the pianoforte yet felt too apprehensive. She decided to talk a walk around the beautiful grounds.

"Anne would you care to join me for a walk?" She asked politely trying to reach out to her shy cousin.

"Sure." Anne said, much to her mother's advisement it must be a short, undemanding walk as to not endanger her fragile health. Outside the crisp air breathed life into Georgiana's veins. The sun hung glorious as it bathed everything in an unadulterated light. Smells of the fresh, vibrant plants surrounded Georgiana's nose as she breathed deeply. Somewhere birds teetered away in a melodious song. After a few minutes of silence between the girls, Anne surprisingly spoke up.

"Are Darcy and Miss Bennet engaged?" She asked meekly, as if scared to be asking such a forward question. The question surprised Georgiana but she decided to tell Anne the truth.

"Yes, he sent me a letter this morning."

"Yes, I knew that. I saw it come in. My mother told me the purpose of her trip."

"Will she be upset when she hears of the engagement?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Anne's straightforward answers were much different than what Georgiana was used to hearing from Anne, "your quite observant, Anne."

"Yes." The rest of the walk was in silence. Through the fresh air livened up Georgiana, she could not help but wonder what Anne thought of the engagement, after all it was Anne who was intended for her brother.

When they returned back to the estate, Georgiana rushed to a separate drawing room than the main one to have the privacy to reply to her brother's letter. As the creamy paper lay on the wooden desk she could not decide how to correctly pen her excitement. She touched the ink to the paper and began to weave her thoughts.

_My Beloved Brother,_

_ My heart is overflowing with the excitement of your news. I am positively ecstatic about the prospect of having Miss Elizabeth as a sister. Do pass on my best regards to her. I knew from the moment you first mentioned her that there was magic about your relationship. Having the pleasure of meeting Miss Elizabeth at Pemberly was wonderful. What a brilliant day that was. I do consider Miss Elizabeth a dear friend already so I will cherish her as a sister. I wholly approve of the whole situation._

_ Lady Catherine returned last night to Rosings Park and has been in a cross morning since. She does not know of the engagement as I thought it best not to inform her. Our cousin Anne though has surprised me with her acute observance and has learned of it on her own. I do hope she does not break it to Lady Catherine yet. Are you planning on telling Lady Catherine yourself?_

_ Rosings Park has lost its splendor for me as I yearn to be in my home. Though its beauty is quite pleasurable. I will wait patiently until I hear of your plan for me. Enjoy your stay in Netherfield. Pass on my congratulations to Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet on their engagement. How exciting for both of them. _

_ Oh brother, I have just had a splendid idea! Would it be possible for me to spend time with Miss Elizabeth upon your departure to London? I do not wish to be alone in Pemberly and I would dearly enjoy her companionship. Please inform me of your thoughts on the matter. I again cannot contain my pleasure or excitement regarding your engagement! With great amounts of love I send._

_ Your beloved sister,_

Georgiana

Georgiana let the ink dry then sealed the letter and scampered to find a courier to send it off. As she thanked the courier and turned to retreat to the drawing room to play the pianoforte she thought of the prospect of spending more time with Miss Elizabeth. She desired contact with Miss Elizabeth. In the drawing room Lady Catherine sat staring straight ahead, Anne sat looking at her hands in her lap.

"Sit Georgiana." Georgiana sat obediently, unsure of her aunts tone. "Why did you dare lie to me?"

"Lie about what aunt?" Georgiana replied though she fully knew why. Lady Catherine held up the letter addressed to Georgiana in Darcy's handwriting.

"That is my letter."

"It was on the armoire I own, in the room I own, in the estate I own. Did you really think you could keep this from me? Naïve, foolish little girl, just like your brother. How dare he ruin an agreement about his marriage and marry so foolishly, and you who encourage it." Lady Catherine's bitter stare locked on Georgiana's face displaying her cold feelings. Georgiana looked away, biting her lip, desperately wishing she could stand up for her brother and herself but instead sat unable to accomplish anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy sat finishing his breakfast when the courier entered, delivering Georgiana's letter. As he read the letter he chuckled at her vitality and pure joy that permeated through even written words. He glanced over at Charles Bingley who was engrossed in his newspaper. As soon as the gentlemen were done with breakfast they left Netherfield to call upon the Bennets. The daughters had expressed interest in walking to Merryton yesterday so Darcy and Bingley had asked to accompany them.

When they arrived at Longbourn, the four Bennet daughters were sitting in the sun outside. Bingley and Darcy were greeted by the girls' usual animated states, laughing in excitement and chattering loudly enough as to be heard over the others.

"Mr. Bingley! Mr. Darcy! Have you come to join us to Merryton?" Kitty exclaimed as she bounced up and bounded over to the men.

"Yes we shall! It seems to be an excellent day for such an excursion." Bingley responded smiling, his eyes shining as he gazed at Jane who giggled at his outward admiration. She stood and walked over to him, they linked their arms and set off on the path with Kitty skipping around them.

Darcy offered his hand to the sitting Elizabeth who gladly took it to stand.

"How are you this morning?" Darcy gently asked.

"Quite wonderful, the sunlight is absolutely magnificent as is the company. And you?" Elizabeth replied smiling broadly.

"Well and the day is becoming increasingly better." He said smiling back. They started walking down the path along with Mary who had quietly tagged along. "I received a letter from Georgiana today. She sends her regards to you and congratulations on our engagement."

"How thoughtful. She is such a sweet girl; I am quite fond of her. How is she doing?"

"Well she is currently residing at Rosings Park. She said it has lost its splendor for her therefore she has been spending most of her time practicing the pianoforte. I will probably need to bring her back to Pemberly soon."

"No doubt she treats the pianoforte at Rosings Park much better than I did when we were there." Elizabeth said laughing.

"You play quite well." Elizabeth gave Darcy a bewildered look, which he chuckled at. "Are you trying to inform me I cannot flatter you?"

"No, I quite enjoy being flattered but with such lies as you are flattering me with you are doing so in Mr. Collin's style." Elizabeth laughed.

"Do you actually believe Lizzy is a good player?" Mary interrupted.

"She has a style to her playing." Darcy replied

"Lizzy has never cared for the pianoforte, only playing it at Mama's insistence. I do not understand, for music is the food of the soul. She only desires to read or be outside. I am the only one who cares for the pianoforte." Mary informed

"I appreciate those characteristics." Darcy whispered quietly. The trio walked enjoying the nature and listening to the sounds of laughter coming from Bingley, Jane, and Kitty ahead.

"Oh, my sister also requested something of you Miss Elizabeth. She desires to spend time with you, perhaps have you be her guest at Pemberly." Darcy said

"I would love that! Especially if we are to be sisters I would cherish the chance to know her better."

"Great. I shall arrange it."

"Why does she not come to Longbourn instead to visit? I am to be moving to Pemberly soon enough, I would love it if she were able to meet my family and explore the country with me. I am sure it would work."

"That is actually a quite good idea. I would not want to burden your family in any way though."

"Darcy," Elizabeth stopped and looked at him, "there is no way you could possible burden my family, you have done far more good than anything else."

"Alright. It is settled than." He said smiling and looking deeply into Elizabeth's eyes who looked back with equal affection.

"How old is your sister Mr. Darcy?" Mary said breaking off the couple, who had forgotten a third party accompanied them.

"Sixteen."

"So she is only a year younger than Kitty and two years younger than me. Lydia's age!"

"Yes I suppose."

"Do you suppose she will play the pianoforte for us? You have spoken so of her talent and I would love to her play, being a musician myself."

"You will have to ask her yourself."

"Mary, care that you do not interrupt people." Lizzy whispered to Mary's ear, she nodded. The young people soon reached Merryton and took to wandering the streets and quaint shops.

Four days later Darcy sat in Netherfield's impressive library with Bingley, Jane and Elizabeth when he received a letter.

_My dear brother,_

_ The news of your plan falls upon the very willing and eager ears of mine. I should love to visit Longbourn, though I am more excited of visiting Miss Elizabeth. I have just written her a letter of my gratitude and her generosity. In fact I would rather visit Longbourn than have her visit Pemberly because it is so much more thrilling to visit a new place with new people. From your descriptions it sounds quite beautiful there. Besides I can finally visit Netherfield for myself, instead of vicariously through you. This is why I trust you exceedingly, your plans are much more suitable. _

_ Despite the happiness of the ability of visiting Longbourn, I regret to mention that things are not well at Rosings Park. It seems as if Lady Catherine snooped through my room and found your letter describing your engagement. Nevertheless she was not happy about it. It actually frightens me to see her so. She speaks of ruining you or Miss Elizabeth, and constantly mentions your ignorance. She includes me in her disgust of your actions and will not speak to me; therefore I spend most time outside or in my room. I wish I could stop her but I am too frightened. I shall see your arrival soon, hopefully the sooner. Please respond soon. _

_ Your loving sister,_

Georgiana Darcy dropped the letter to his lap, stood and walked to the window. His face twisted with anger and worry. He knew he had to retrieve Georgiana now and face his aunt. It was cowardly to hide from her. He could not put his sister in the middle of his feud. Elizabeth, who had noticed his sudden change of composure, walked to him, putting her hand lightly on his arm.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quietly, he grabbed her hand, raised it to his mouth and kissed it tenderly.

"I must leave." Came his determined reply

"So soon?"

"Yes, my aunt has learned of our engagement and is not pleased. I fear she is taking her anger for me out on Georgiana, I cannot allow that, I must stand up to my aunt."

"I understand. Your love is fierce for your sister and I would not dare to stand between it. Go." Darcy nodded.

"I shall not see your for a time though, for I must attend to business in London."

"So be it. I do not hold that against you. I only ask that you write me."

"It shall me so my dear. I cannot lose time, I must leave while there is daylight."

"Farewell my friend. May all be well." Bingley said standing and putting his hand on Darcy's back.

"Thank you. Keep your watchful eye on everything for me Charles."

"I promise it." Darcy nodded and with a slight smiled rushed to retrieve his items. He sent them on a carriage as he saddled his horse to ride ahead. Elizabeth followed him outside to see him off. He walked to her and kissed her forehead.

"Be safe." Elizabeth said

"I shall. I wish I could stay longer my dear. Farewell."

"Good bye." Elizabeth whispered as he walked to his horse and hoisted himself up. He smiled and rode down the path, leaving Elizabeth to watch his abrupt departure.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy arrived at Rosings Park the next morning. It seemed unfair to ruin such a delightful morning, which he imagined would positively thrill Elizabeth, he smiled at the thought of her bright eyes and contagious laugh. Yet he had mediated on his upcoming conversation with Lady Catherine the entire ride and knew what he must do.

He allowed the stable boy to take his horse and walked to the door. After knocking the door was opened by a familiar servant.

"Mr. Darcy," the servant said bowing out of respect, "The Lady was not expecting you for another week to retrieve Miss Darcy."

"Yes I know. I need a private audience with Lady Catherine first then I shall take Miss Darcy with me so I if her items could be packed it would be appreciated." The servant nodded and led Darcy to Lady Catherine's private parlor. "Thank you, I shall see myself in." Darcy said nodding. He took a breath and opened the door.

Within the parlor, Lady Catherine was sitting with her back to the door, facing a fireplace. Darcy walked to face her.

"Darcy, I have been expecting you." She said unfazed at his appearance.

"Yes, I have received word that you are causing my sister anxiety therefore I am removing her from Rosings Park."

"How dare you Fitzwilliam? Are you stupid, under a spell? What would cause you such imprudence that you would act in such an ignorant method?" She said bitterly, standing to intimidate him, he stood his ground.

"How did I act so foolish as you suggest?"

"By daring to be engaged to that low, vile girl."

"Do not speak of her like that. She has infinite more class and propriety than you have displayed by threatening or acting out when you have not had your way. I love her and you do not choose my life's path."

"When your poor mother died, she made me swear I would ensure that you would have an appropriate bride. Miss Bennet is not appropriate."

"My mother would have welcomed her in with open arms, that I am sure of. I have forsaken all expectations of my rank gladly for Miss Bennet."

"You must be under a spell, you disobedient, insolent boy. What is more your parents and I had intended for a marriage between you and Anne."

"I refuse to marry someone I do not love. Anne does not love me either so why would you not want a marriage for her where she is loved? Furthermore your treatment of Georgiana these past days are unacceptable and I will not allow my sister to be the object of scorn when she is an innocent bystander. You snuck through her mail and caused her fear. I am leaving with her now. I apologize for my harsh words towards you but I will not allow you to control my life. Good bye." He said definitely, nodding to Lady Catherine he exited.

Georgiana was waiting outside the parlor with a quizzical look. He said nothing but instead put his hand on her back and led her outside.

Outside he asked the stable boy to retrieve Georgiana and his horses, which they mounted and began to ride to Pemberly.

"What did you say to Lady Catherine?" Georgiana finally asked.

"I merely informed her that her behavior thus exhibited was unacceptable and that she has no choice in my marriage." He said looking straight ahead, face twisted as if in deep thought.

"Will she ever speak to us again?"

"I am not sure. I left that aspect to her."

"I wish I could stand up like you for the people I love." Georgiana said quietly

"Your quiet spirit is very suited to you, sister. Sometimes I fear as if I am too harsh. In fact, Miss Elizabeth thought me harsh and mean spirited when we first encountered. No, you are just who you ought to be." Georgiana nodded, deciding she would ask Miss Elizabeth about her first impressions. They rode to Pemberly, speaking of various topics and enjoying the others company.

Georgiana spent a week at Pemberly to recuperate and gather her belongings before journeying to Longbourn. She grew anxious everyday but could not leave before a week had passed at the order of her brother who was not attending to business in London.

When the day arrived for her to leave, she woke early to a bright sun that spoke of the upcoming happiness. The bumpy carriage jolted every nerve in Georgiana's body, causing her to grow more restless as each mile passed. Finally in late afternoon the carriage arrived at a brick house, which she assumed to be Longbourn. It was much smaller compared to such estates she was accustomed to but she admired the quintessential appeal nonetheless.

"Miss Georgiana!" Yelled Elizabeth as she ran from the house to the carriage, embracing Georgiana.

"Oh Miss Elizabeth! I am so excited to finally arrive at Longbourn."

"No doubt the long ride has you excited to finally be here. We are quite thrilled to have you." Elizabeth replied laughing. "Come meet my family. This is Jane, my elder sister," she said pointing to a woman who Georgiana noted had a different, graceful beauty compared to Elizabeth's, a fine match for Mr. Bingley. "Mary and Kitty, my younger sisters." Motioning to two girls about Georgiana's age, Mary was a dark-featured solemn girl while Kitty was more youthful. "And finally my mother and father." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Welcome Miss Darcy. It is such a pleasure to have such a lady as yourself to stay. I hope you enjoy Longbourn. We have been invited to Netherfield for the evening by your acquaintance Mr. Bingley. He and my Jane are engaged; it would be a foolish man to not acknowledge Jane's beauty, Mr. Bingley is no fool." Mrs. Bennet informed smiling.

"Of course Ma'am. Thank you for having me." Georgiana replied. As Georgiana's bags were brought inside, the girls engaged in small talk. A few minutes later the carriage was brought for the family's ride to Netherfield.

"Miss Georgiana, would your mind if we walked. It would give us a chance to talk; besides the fresh air is so invigorating"

"I would not mind at all." Georgiana happily replied linking her arm with Elizabeth's. The carriage rolled away and the girls smiled at each other. Georgiana sighed.

"Miss Elizabeth I cannot believe we are to be sisters! I could scarcely contain myself when I heard your engagement was official."

"Why thank you, I am glad you came finally. As for my engagement I hardly believe your brother will have me."

"Miss Elizabeth," Georgiana lightly scolded, "he was infatuated with you from the beginning. If only you had read his letters praising you."

"He wrote of me? And my sisters call me 'Lizzy' so please do the same."

"Alright Lizzy! Rather rolls of the tongue does it not?" Lizzy threw back her head and laughed.

"I have needed such a vibrant diversion. Jane is lovesick for Mr. Bingley so I have no one to giggle with besides Kitty and Mary."  
"I felt the same. Rosings Park was wearing on me dreadfully." Lizzy snickered.

"It had the equal effect on me as well, except for that afternoon…"

"Which afternoon?"

"Oh never mind. How did you occupy your time?"

"Well I played the pianoforte, read, walked about the estate, studied, drew and tried to engage Anne in conversations."

"My are you not an accomplished woman?" Georgiana blushed and turned away.

"No no, I do it for my enjoyment rather than accomplishment." Georgiana replied humbly. Lizzy smiled and began to point out landmarks and spots to Georgiana, giving her a tour of the countryside. The three miles passed quickly as the girls were enjoying themselves. Netherfield soon came into view.

"It is a gorgeous estate. Much better than how my brother described it." Georgiana breathed in.

"It is the finest in this part, yet nothing compared to Pemberly I am sure."

"No, this has a breath of life to it, Pemberly needs a reviving breath. Otherwise it is just a fancy building of marble. I am sure you will bring the fresh air needed." Georgiana said smiling at Lizzy as the stood on the marble steps of grand Netherfield.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Georgiana!" Mr. Bingley exclaimed from the doorway, proceeding to rush down the stairs. He bowed and took her hand to kiss it. "Welcome to Netherfield, I am delighted you could finally visit. What with Fitzwilliam spending much time here it seems you deserve an opportunity to relax in the country." He said enthusiastically.

"Indeed Mr. Bingley, Fitzwilliam's descriptions do not do justice to the marvel of the area! In fact Miss Elizabeth was an excellent guide on the way, pointing out all the natural charms, and with such stimulating company I doubt I will bore!"

"Mr. Bingley, is not Miss Georgiana a wonderful inclusion to our party? So invigorating!" Miss Elizabeth said smiling as she watched Georgiana's animated character.

"I do agree Miss Elizabeth. Well come in ladies, dinner is almost served." He said ushering the woman in, pointing out various aspects of the décor. As they walked into the dining room the rest of the Bennets were standing in front of their chairs, waiting for the remaining party. Jane was seated on the right hand of the head seat where Mr. Bingley sat. Mr. And Mrs. Bennet were next closet to Mr. Bingley while Kitty and Mary were on the end, Georgiana and Lizzy took their places next to the sisters respectively. The food was soon served and was delectable as the chef of Netherfield was renowned for his palatable cuisine.

Dinner conversation began as small talk and inquires of Georgiana's travel before conversations became more selected. Mr. Bennet and Bingley discussed the hunting while Jane and Mrs. Bennet made appropriate comments. Among the girls, Kitty and Mary energetically fired questions at Georgiana, determined to learn about her.

"What is your favorite piece to play on the pianoforte?"

"What is Pemberly like?"

"Do you have an instructor for the pianoforte?"

"Can you draw? Can you show me how?"

"Do you ride?"

"Tell me about London." Asked Mary and Kitty increasing the speed and volume of their voices with each question.

"Girls! Slow down! You will have many chances to receive answers to all your questions, but for now breathe; I do not want you fainting from the lack of air." Lizzy playfully scolded then began to demonstrate over dramatic deep breaths.

"Well I would love to show you basics of drawing Kitty, and my favorite pieces are melodic repertoire on the pianoforte, Mary."

"Perhaps you could perform for us sometime." Mary suggested.

"Or we could play a duet Miss Mary, for I hear from Miss Elizabeth you excel at the pianoforte."

"Please do it Mary. It would relieve me of any duties to be a duet partner! I beg of you!" Lizzy said in a mock beg, her hands folded in supplication. At this Kitty laughed which caused an onset of laughter of the other three. The laughter diverted the conversation of the others causing them to look puzzled but chuckle silently.

After dinner Mr. Bingley and Jane gave Georgiana a tour of Netherfield while the remaining Bennets waited in the drawing room.

"It puzzles me how at our first impression Miss Darcy has such a pleasant disposition yet our first impression of her brother was quite the opposite." Mrs. Bennet remarked.

"Yes dear but has he not gained favor in your eyes? He has indeed in mine. Besides any man that could capture Lizzy's heart must truly be worthy for she is not easily snared." Mr. Bennet commented.

"Yes he has, I am much more fond of him now than before." Mrs. Bennet replied.

"I absolutely enjoy Miss Darcy! Lizzy, please can I visit Pemberly and spend time with you and her?" Kitty pleaded.

"Of course, why would my family not visit me?" Lizzy said as the trio returned. Bingley and Jane sat down beside each other on a couch while Lizzy went to Georgiana who was standing in the doorway.

"What do you think of Netherfield?"

"Quite astounding. Miss Jane is fortunate to be the future mistress."

"I believe Jane would live in a pathetic flat if it meant sharing a life with Mr. Bingley." Lizzy said as she observed Jane and Bingley as they shared a joke.

"As it should be."

"Did Mr. Bingley show you the library?" Lizzy inquired.

"Briefly."

"Well shall we go explore it further?" They will hardly miss us. Come." Lizzy said grasping Georgiana's hand, a mischievous smile on her face. They crept down the corridors as if they were forbidden, laughing at their make believe. Lizzy opened the double doors revealing the library where dreams could soar or knowledge enriched. She sensed the familiar smell of ink on paper. Walking to the large bay windows she threw open the curtains to let the setting sun shine through. Arrays of purple and pink splashed the wood floor as twilight approached. The girls perched themselves on a window seat, gazing across the countryside.

"I believe this to be the best view in the entire estate." Lizzy finally said, enthralled by the picturesque scene.

"I fully agree. Gorgeous." Georgiana sighed.

"Darcy first introduced me to this view," Lizzy said looking down in remembrance and smiled. "Jane was sick and stayed here fore a week so I had come to help her. One afternoon I was admiring the view from the drawing room and he asked if I had seen the library. I had not yet and he showed me where it was, admitting this was his favorite panorama." Georgiana smiled softly.

"Simple pleasures such as this make life purposeful." Georgiana observed.

"Yes. If I ever forget to take advantage of pleasures like this, correct me." Lizzy said, sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, arms hugging her legs.

"Of course. My, what an extensive collection." Georgiana said standing, spreading her arms to show the massive size.

"It is magnificent." Lizzy responded brightly.

"I wish I read more, unfortunately I only do so when I have studies."

"What a shame. Reading is such a brilliant past time. It allows you to imagine a new persona for yourself in a fantastic new world. Take a book, Mr. Bingley will surely allow you as I have borrowed several myself."

"I would not even know which book to choose." Georgiana said eyes open wide as if overwhelmed by the choice.

"Try this one." Lizzy said handing Georgiana a dusty leather bound book with golden script flourished across the cover.

" The Merchant of Venice? Is it agreeable?"

"Oh yes, read it than tell me how you find it." Lizzy gave a reassuring smile than turned to the books, running her hands across the spines. Georgiana sat on the window seat, gingerly flipping the pages.

"I must thank you for your friendship and of my gratitude for your family allowing me to stay here, Lizzy." Georgiana said putting the book to her side. "I often get lonely when my brother leaves so to have a new family member and friend in you is comforting."

"You are very welcome. I could not have asked for a better sister. With you and Darcy I will never bore." Lizzy said fondly. A tear formed in the crest of Georgiana's eyes. It slowly crawled down her face before she wiped at her face.

"Oh goodness, I am becoming emotional all ready," Georgiana said laughing quietly, Lizzy came to her side and put her arm around her. "I am just so grateful to have a female family member. My mother died when I was three so I have no recollections of her. Then with my father's death when I was twelve the only immediate family I have is Fitzwilliam. I miss my mother, I wish I could have known her." Lizzy embraced Georgiana, gently stroking her hair.

"We are sisters and I love you dearly. I am positive your mother is smiling down with pride and love from Heaven at the tender, cheerful, loving woman you have become. You are dearly loved Georgiana." Georgiana let the tears flow as she leaned her head against Lizzy. Tears began to form in Lizzy's eyes as she held her friend. Sisterhood was beginning to mean more than shared parents, but of mutual love and friendship between two women.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later as dawn glided across Longbourn, the entire residence, snug in their beds, slumbered away as the last hues of night faded into day. Light embraced the sky. One by one the family groggily crawled out of bed to begin the day. Mr. Bennet, after beginning the morning farm chores sat at the table reading, awaiting the women. Lizzy rose first, closely followed by Jane.

"Ah my two eldest, good morning." Mr. Bennet said, looking from his paper.

"Good morning Papa. Did you sleep well?" Lizzy asked, trying to coerce her unruly brown hair into a braid.

"I did. How about you two?"

" I certainty slept well," Jane sighed happily taking a sip of water, "I had an excellent dream."

"About Mr. Bingley no doubt." Lizzy quietly said, exchanging teasing eyes with Mr. Bennet who chuckled.

"How about Lizzy, does she dream of Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet inquired.

"Perhaps," Lizzy answered, blushing as she looked at the table.

"Have you received a letter from Darcy?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"No. Neither has Georgiana. I can only assume it means his attention is being requested greatly. Yet we cannot write him for we do not know where he is residing."

"Ah. Are you seeing Mr. Bingley today Jane?"

"No. He is hunting with Sir Lucas today."

"It seems to me that my lovesick daughters are quite lonely without their suitors. Are they no longer satisfied with their dull father?" Mr. Bennet said, eyes twinkling.

"Papa, you are quite impossible!" Lizzy said rolling her eyes. "Though I do love Darcy, I do not depend on him for my entire happiness. Besides I could never tire of you and your jesting!" She said smiling and getting up to hug him.

"Good, for I shall never tire of my daughters. In fact it will be a sad day for me when you marry and leave with your husbands. I have been with you for twenty years and cannot yet imagine waking up to only Kitty and Mary. From the time I held each of you after birth, I knew you were special; and look how you have grown. Jane, so tender, charming and good-natured. Lizzy you are so spirited, secure, and intelligent. I am comforted by knowing of your happiness and the gentlemen you have chosen are of quality character." Mr. Bennet stopped and looked at his daughters with love. Jane wiped at a tear in her eye, Lizzy smiled. He walked to them, giving them hugs and kissing each head before disappearing outside to finish chores.

A few minutes later Georgiana and Mary joined the eldest girls at the table. They began to eat the rolls and eggs that had been set out. Kitty and Mrs. Bennet finally emerged from their slumber. Though breakfast was informal there was a comedic contrast between the jumbled style of the Bennets and the proper order of Georgiana.

After breakfast the women discussed their plans for the day. Jane, Kitty, and Mrs. Bennet decided to ride to Merryton to buy goods, while Mary resolved to take advantage of the solitude at Longbourn to practice the pianoforte.

Lizzy climbed the stairs the Georgiana's room, knocking on the door she entered as Georgiana was fixing her hair.

"What shall we accomplish today?" Lizzy asked sitting on the bed watching Georgiana's fine, precise movements as she twisted her blonde locks into a bun.

"I would enjoy a walk," Georgiana replied, "I am feeling a headache about to trouble me and walks always relieve them."

" Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I occasionally am burdened by headaches though. Do not worry, fresh air and exercise always soothe them." Georgiana said giving Lizzy a reassuring smile through the reflection of the mirror.

"Alright. We shall leave when you are ready."

Within a few minutes Lizzy and Georgiana parted Longbourn, leaving Mary to fill the silence with the cascading notes of the pianoforte. They sauntered through emerald green grasses, shielded overhead by the massive trees, chattering in an equivalent style as the birds. A large creek wound around the land, the crystal blue water sparkled as the sun flashed across it.

Lizzy stopped suddenly, looked mischievously at Georgiana and tore her shoes off.

"Lizzy!" Georgiana exclaimed.

"Oh come in! The water is so refreshing!" Lizzy said as she waded near the bank, hoisting her dress up.

"Lizzy, what if someone saw you? It is not the most appropriate manner to be wading with your dress pulled to your knees." Georgiana said looking nervously around.

"No one has business to attend to around here. It is perfectly safe. Please come in." Lizzy pleaded with a pouting lip. Georgiana glanced around again that pulled her shoes off and joined Lizzy in the creek. She squealed at the coolness of the water, Lizzy laughed. Georgiana cupped one hand, while using the other to hold her skirt up, pausing before throwing the water at Lizzy.

"Did you just splash me?" Lizzy incredulously asked, mouth agape looking at the wet splotch on her dress. Georgiana nodded as she laughed. Lizzy, disregarding her skirts, cupped both hands to fling water. Sounds of splashing water and laughing girls echoed across the meadow.

Finally the girls emerged from the creek, dresses soaked, hair drenched, but smiles wide.

"Look at us, we are positively drenched!" Georgiana observed giggling.

"I believe we shall have to lie in the glorious sun to dry us then." Lizzy sighed falling the grass. Georgiana followed Lizzy's lead, lying down with her hand folded behind her head. After a time, Lizzy unexpectedly hopped up and went to a tree that stood close. She grasped a branch and pulled herself up with ease. She climbed higher, skillfully keeping her skirt from becoming caught. As if satisfied with her height she climbed a ways down and sat on an overhanging branch. Georgiana rolled to her stomach, placing her head on her hands.

"You are horrendous. First you drench me with water, now you climb a tree. What a troublemaker." Georgiana teased.

"I have been called that many a time before. I have an adventurous spirit that needs to be quenched. In fact, when I was a child, I was so jealous of boys who could climb trees, run around, and play while girls had to be so proper; that I decided I wanted to be a boy. One day, I took my mothers scissors and chopped my hair off, hiding the hair under my bed. It was this short." Lizzy said motioning with her hand that her hair hit just below her cheekbone.

"Oh goodness! Do you want to be a girl now?"

"Of course! I was a silly child. Yet it did not remedy the problem that my punishment was to spend all week inside with Mama helping to mend clothes and other 'womanly chores'." Lizzy shock her head while recounting the past.

" How dreadful for you! I do not believe I had any comedic situations from my childhood."

"You must, children are all spontaneous and amusing."

"Well when I was eight I did decide I was going to marry Mr. Bingley, mind you he was ten years older than I. My brother brought him home during a break at school and I spied on them several times. I remember telling my father of my plan of marriage. Also I invited Mr. Bingley to join me for tea, which he graciously accepted, to the dismay of my brother."

"That is marvelous! Well done. I do wonder if he remembers your affections." Lizzy said clapping her hands in amusement, almost slipping from her perch on the branch.

"Lizzy, you would not dare mention it." Georgiana said horrified, eyes wide in panic.

"Of course not, but it was worth suggesting it to see your reaction."

"Willy did not find it amusing." Georgiana said looking up at Lizzy, the sun glaring through the branches caused her to shield her eyes with her hand.

"Willy? Do you call your brother that?"

"Yes, I did all the time when I was little, and do so now just to tease him."

"Willy," Lizzy mused, "I like it." She said softly, reaching to play with a leaf fluttering in the soft breeze. "I wonder how he is."

"It is strange he has not written either of us, very unlike Fitzwilliam, for he is quite a proficient writer. He picked up that trait from my father, he would always be writing to some friend or family member. When he would go off on business he would hide letters for us around the house…" Georgiana rambled off as Lizzy became lost in her own thoughts.

"Maybe he met ill fortune. He left Netherfield nearly a month ago." Lizzy said to herself as her thoughts muddled together. Lizzy suddenly refocused on Georgiana's explanation of letters and her family, she scooted herself off the branch and leaped to the ground with the agility of a cat.

"Quite graceful." Georgiana remarked, distracting her from her oration.

"Thank you. If anyone believes me to be ungraceful on the dance floor I shall inform them of my skill of jumping from trees. I dare say it shall impress many." Lizzy half-heartedly joked. "Well, dear friend, we are dry now, therefore presentable once more, shall we return?" Georgiana nodded looping her arm through Lizzy's and beginning to chatter once more, unaware of Lizzy's distraction and worried composure.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it is very encouraging to know that you enjoy my writing, especially since this is my first experience with fanfiction and having others read my stories. I promise if you keep reading you will not be disappointed as I am planning to pick the plot up! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are my ribbons? Lizzy! Jane! Have you seen my ribbons?" Kitty exclaimed frantically rushing between rooms, her curled hair hung loosely about her head. She burst into the room Lizzy and Jane shared, interrupting Lizzy, Jane, and Georgiana as they methodically assisted the others dress.

"Look in the drawing room, Kitty. If I recall you left them in the chest when we returned from the last ball." Jane said looking up from Georgiana's hair. She twisted the blonde curls into a fashionable bun while leaving several curls cascading down. Kitty exclaimed her gratitude, rushing out of the room to locate her missing items.

"What a magnificent style, Jane! You are quite talented." Georgiana said admiring all sides of her hair.

"My pleasure. Every eye shall wish to behold your beauty this evening at the assembly." Jane responded with gratification, motioning to Lizzy, who lie on the bed, to have her hair done.

"Many a handsome gentlemen shall be sure to attend tonight, perhaps you shall find yourself a suitor Georgiana." Lizzy added, a teasing gleam sparkling in her eye.

" Oh no. I dare think you are wrong. I cannot meet a man for I am quite timid around them." Georgiana nervously said, rubbing her dress between her fingers. "Any man beyond my close acquaintances shall find me too shy to speak."

"Well you shall have no fear for I shall stay by your side the entire evening if that be the case." Lizzy said turning to look at Georgiana who sat in a chair by a window.

"A letter for Miss Elizabeth." Betsy, the maidservant, said from the doorway. Lizzy stood to retrieve it. Her heart soared as she recognized the neat script, a smile rose to her face.

"Thank you Betsy." Lizzy said walking out of the room to the drawing room to read in privacy. She quickly opened to it, clinging onto every word as if they created life.

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_ I must apologize for my delayed writing, though I promised frequent correspondence, certain circumstances have hindered my promise. Before I explain I must entreat that you do not share the contents of this letter with Georgiana. I will discuss them with her but at a later date, in person._

_ When I left Georgiana at Pemberly I traveled to London where I conducted business normally for a week and half. I then received a summon from a business partner who was said to be residing in Newcastle. This man has been a trusted friend and partner so I departed London without hesitation. Along the road we were caught in a storm and the carriage become stuck in mud. As I helped the driver dislodge the wheels, I did not notice bandits lurking along the road. All the sudden I was attacked, I was beaten and robbed. I believe I fell unconscious for when I woke again; I was in an unknown cottage with all of my possessions gone. _

_ The odd happening, which came next, was who should come to me but Wickham. I believed him to be on commission yet he took me to a doctor who took care of me. Wickham called upon me a few days later. He told me the bandits did not find what they sought and if I were smart I would bribe them or give it to them. I have no idea what they seek or how they are. Yet I ascertained from my business partner that he never sent the summon to me, that it was a forgery. I believe something vile is behind this. Also, Wickham is somehow involved._

_ I finally arrived back to London, safely. I cast off my injuries as an accident. It is only now I consider it safe enough to write to you. Do not worry for me, I am fine and will handle the situation. I care only for your safety. Please write so I am sure of your well being. This address is my friend's residence so shall be secure. I do hope you and Georgiana are faring well. I send my deepest regards. I have only spoken of this matter to you because I trust you and believe you deserve to know what happens. My thoughts are always on you._

_ Yours,_

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Lizzy dropped the letter to her lap. Tears streamed down her face. Her body felt weak. She went to the mirror to compose herself, planning what to say to Georgiana and Jane. She cleaned her face as to not arouse suspicion with stains or tears. Lizzy perked her face up, plastering a fake but bright smile upon her face as she walked back into her room.

"Who was the letter from?" Jane asked, smoothing her dress as she looked in the mirror.

"Darcy." Lizzy said excitedly.

"William? How is he? What did he say?" Georgiana exclaimed running to Lizzy and clasping their hands together.

"He is well. Business is very busy and has called all of his attention. He sends his regards." Lizzy said swallowing.

"Marvelous. I shall write now. William never accomplishes anything with only part effort so it is understandable his mind is on business." Lizzy nodded as she sat to let Jane finish her hair. She sat listening to Jane and Georgiana's light conversation, smiling at appropriate times yet feeling hurt inside.

Finally the family was dressed in their finery and ready to leave for the assembly. Kitty was skipping around, bursting with liveliness as Mrs. Bennet incessantly informed Mr. Bennet of the news she had heard surrounding Sir Lucas' son. Mary was practicing a song on the pianoforte she wished to perform. Jane and Georgiana giggled in response to comical jokes. The intense vigor filling Longbourn overwhelmed Lizzy as she struggled to fight the desire to run for privacy. She knew she could not worry too greatly about Darcy but could not help but feel preoccupied with his situation. It was her soon to be husband that had been threatened, perhaps by her brother-in-law. Anger, fear, and anxiety burned within her chest.

Yet acting out her feelings would do nothing to remedy the situation and it would do no good to waste an evening in such despair that would surely spoil other's merriment. Lizzy decided she would act with dignity and enjoy her family.

As the family rode in the carriage, Lizzy joined in her sister's laughter. When they arrived at the assembly they were greeted by a multitude of acquaintances; and the sweet notes of music. Music reached Lizzy's ear, beckoning her into a pleasant state. Exiting the carriage, the Bennets noticed Bingley striding towards the family.

"Good evening! What a fine evening to enjoy such gaiety." He announced helping the women from the carriage then clasping Jane's hand to walk into the assembly. Georgiana grabbed Lizzy's arm.

"Please do not leave my side this evening. I will not be able to enjoy myself without you." Georgiana pleaded.

"Of course I shall stay by you. Besides you are my guest, it would be difficult to abandon you even if I desired. We shall have an enjoyable time." Lizzy reassured. Walking around the assembly hall, Lizzy smiled, speaking to various friends and connections as Georgiana followed timidly behind, observing and only speaking when introduced.

"Miss Elizabeth! Miss Darcy! What a joy to visit the finest women present." Sir Lucas said as he spotted the woman.

"Sir Lucas, always a delight! I trust you are well?" Lizzy brightly responded to the congenial man, curtsying politely as he nodded.

"Oh very well, I am quite fond of this time of year, so refreshing it renews my spirit. And you?"

"Quite agreeable."

"Marvelous." Sir Lucas said smiling, "Miss Darcy, how fares your time at Longbourn?"

"Wonderful. It has passed too fast." Georgiana said quietly

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth is quite an entertainer. When do you leave us without your presence?"

"When my brother can leave London to return."

"Mr. Darcy's absence is surely missed here. I do hope he returns soon for I find his presence stimulating, as I am sure others do." Sir Lucas said exchanging a look with Lizzy before turning back to Georgiana. "Have I mentioned my son has returned from school?" He said proudly beaming, proceeding to search the room for his son. "Samuel!" He called, a tall, broad man responded strolling over to the trio. He had curly, sandy hair atop his head, sparkling blue eyes which spoke of his amiable manner. His face was strong in its features and his smile white. He was dressed well, in the London style, with a navy blue jacket and boots that shone. He bowed deeply to the trio.

"Samuel, you know Miss Elizabeth but this is her fiancé's sister Miss Georgiana Darcy. Samuel has just finished his second year at school in London."

"Miss Elizabeth, always a pleasure. Miss Darcy, it is an honor to meet you." He said bowing again and smiling widely at Georgiana who shyly smiled back. "It is wonderful to be back at home. I find the country very relaxing compared to London's hurried pace. Where are you from Miss Darcy?"

"Pemberly sir, near Brighton." Georgiana blushed at the attention Samuel was attentively bestowing on her.

"Wonderful area. Is your brother Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

"Yes."

"I have heard of him. I hear he is of the utmost character." Samuel said still watching Georgiana with bright eyes, leaving Lizzy to observe the interaction with amusement. "Yes I do remember Charlotte writing to me, mentioning your engagement. I offer my congratulations." He said finally facing Lizzy, but only briefly.

"He is the most loyal, fine brother." Georgiana added.

"Though I have never met him, if meeting his sister is any consolation I do believe that to be the truth." Samuel told Georgiana, causing Lizzy to stifle a giggle at his flattery. "My friend does know him though. Henry, come here." He yelled to a man conversing with a few young couples. Henry turned suddenly and strode towards them in a powerful gait. He boasted an attractive appearance of dark, almost black hair and piercing green eyes. As he neared his eyes made Lizzy shudder. She felt unease about her persona, one that caused her to be uncomfortable.

"This is my friend from school, Henry Kenward. Henry meet Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her future sister-in-law, Miss Georgiana Darcy. We were discussing a connection of yours, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy." Samuel introduced.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. He has spoken of you Miss Bennet. Congratulations on your engagement." His voice was deep and emotionless as he watched Lizzy with a careful eye. As the group continued to converse, soon accompanied by Bingley and Jane, Lizzy felt the cold stare of Henry on her often.

Samuel finally asked Georgiana to honor him with a dance, Georgiana agreed, looking back at Lizzy with a large smile. As Lizzy stood watching Georgiana and Samuel enjoy themselves and Bingley and Jane went to join the dancing couples, Henry walked closer.

"Pardon me, do you need something Mr. Kenward?" Lizzy asked glancing quickly at him before diverting her attention back to the dancers.

"No I just wished to inquire about your betrothed's safety. I heard he meet some trouble along a road." Henry said looking into Lizzy's eyes with a menacing glare. Lizzy grew pale but stayed resolute.

" Have you heard of something I would not know?" She asked returning a stare, furrowing her eyebrows and setting her face.

"Perhaps. I have my, shall we say, connections Miss Bennet. I know he has informed you, perhaps in an unwise way." He said, smiling a fierce smile that filled Lizzy with dread amidst the light glee.


End file.
